The Silver Trio Chapter one: Malfoy
by HufflepuffthePotterhead123
Summary: Rose went pale as a ghost as she read The Daily Prophet. Tommy "Troublemaker" Jones, the most loyal Death Eater had escaped from Azkaban and he wanted to kill Albus. "What is it Rose?" her cousin Albus asked. When Rose didn't answer Albus shook her. "WHAT DOES IT SAY!" Albus yelled getting worried. "Tommy Troublemaker." Rose whispered. "Tommy Troublemaker wants to kill you."


The silver trio

 **Malfoy**

Today on the very breezy September 1st, Scorpius Malfoy was going to Hogwarts for his first year. There were hundreds of kids packed into platform 9 3/4 including the Potters, the many Weasleys and the one Malfoy. "I will miss you so much, my sweet, little Scorpius!" Astoria exclaimed teary eyed, hugging her son tight. "Mother!" Scorpius whined trying to get out of his mothers tight hold. "Not in public!" Astoria chuckled and stopped when she saw where her husband was looking.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Draco." Astoria said. "It's all in the past now." "I know." Draco sighed. "Who are those people, Father?" Scorpius asked. There was a black haired man, a ginger woman, one boy with dark brown hair, another boy with brown hair, a little girl with ginger hair, a girl who looked about Scorpius's age with ginger hair, a man with ginger hair, a girl with brown hair and a little boy with brown hair.

Draco sighed. "Just some old classmates of mine. It's nothing." he said. Scorpius knew there was more to it than that, but he chose to just brush it off.

The whistle to the Hogwarts Express blew and Scorpius gasped. "Oh! I should be leaving now." he said giving one last hug to his parents. "Goodbye, Mother! Goodbye, Father!" "Goodbye, my little one! We will miss you!" Astoria exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Scorpius ran onto the train, found an empty compartment and sat down.

While Scorpius pet his owl, Lucius he heard two angry voices getting closer.

"I just _can't_ believe your mother, Rose! They're all full!"

"Don't get mad at _me_! It's not my fault Mum triple checked my trunk and wouldn't let go of me until I told her that her hug would suffocate me!"

"Well you better not let that happen next year or- OW! **ROSE!** "

"That's what you ge- OW! HEY! THAT WAS MY FOOT!

"You deserved i- OW! OW! OWWWW!"

" _ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL_ -"

The compartment door flew open to reveal a girl with fiery red, untamable hair holding the ear of a black haired boy with his glasses askew. Scorpius recognised them as two of the kids his father was looking at. The girl gasped and flushed deep red as she let go of the boy's ear.

"Hello." Scorpius said politely. The red haired girl smiled. "Hi." she said waving. "Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Scorpius smiled. "I don't mind at all." he said. The girl beamed and sat down next to Scorpius while the black haired boy sat next the girl. "I'm Rose. Rose Weasley." the girl said. "This is my cousin Albus Potter." Scorpius waved and Albus smiled waving back. "What's your name?" Rose asked. "Oh, I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said.

As soon as those words came out of his mouth the two kids gave each other a worried look. "O-oh..." Rose said, her cheerfulness had left her completely. "A Malfoy." "Let's go Rose." Albus said coldly, grabbing Rose's arm. Rose glanced over at Scorpius, debating whether or not she should go. She sighed, stood up and went with Albus towards the door.

"Wait!" Scorpius exclaimed. Rose stopped but Albus was trying to get her to keep walking. She pulled out of Albus's grasp. "What is it?" she asked. "Why are you leaving? Is it because I'm a Malfoy?" Scorpius asked. He knew he got a lot of judging lookes and a shopkeeper kicked them out when he saw him and his parents but he never thought anything of it until now.

Rose bit her lip and looked at the floor. "Well... our parents didn't really... g-get along as kids." she admitted. Albus grabbed Rose's arm. Rose looked from Albus to Scorpius. "Do you want us to leave?" she asked. "I wont force you to do anything you don't want to. I would like some company and maybe make two new friends." Scorpius said. Rose looked at Albus and he sighed. "You know how I am with second chances." he said smiling. Rose beamed and they sat down.

Another boy that Scorpius saw at the platform came in. "Finally!" he exclaimed. Albus groaned. "Go away, James!" Albus exclaimed. "Watch that temper, little brother." James said smirking. "The Sorting Hat may just put you in Slytherin for that." "You heard him." Scorpius said standing up. "Leave him alone."

James looked closely at Scorpius and gasped. "Why are you hanging out with a _Malfoy_?" he asked. It was Rose's turn to get up. " _Because."_ she said. "Unlike you he's actually nice to us." Scorpius looked over at Rose who looked over at him. She flashed him a quick yet big smile then got closer to James. "I know more spells than you could ever dream of, James Sirius Potter." she said coldly. "So I think you should go find another compartment."

James glared at Rose but left, slamming the compartment door behind him. "That's James Sirius Potter." Rose said answering Scorpius's question before he even asked it. "Don't talk to him. He's Al's older brother and he has a..." Rose searched for the right word. "Problem with your family." Scorpius sighed.

The whole ride to Hogwarts was silent except for when they stopped. Rose gasped. "WE'RE HERE!" she exclaimed literally jumping off her seat, grabbing Scorpius and Albus's arms and dragging them out, saying random facts about Hogwarts. "-And did I mention the bewitched ceiling?" Rose continued her rambling. "Four times." Albus said smirking.

Rose glared at him and right when she was about to continue there was a loud voice. "First years! First years over here!" The booming voice yelled. "C'mon don't be shy!" Rose gasped. "Let's go!" she exclaimed.


End file.
